Elephants never forget
by davoid123
Summary: because of a mistake, perseus jackson, the savior of olympus dies by the hands of the hunters, what will happen next? AU, NO chaos, NO super-powers ( sorry i hate 'superpercy' as i call it (he has a lot of powers and actually it makes no sense to write a story so long if your main character can change reality itself) will have 'void' (a character on my other story) in it later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

/_It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say,_  
><em>Gotta find me a future move out of my way<em>

_I want it all, Queen_/

Olympian Council, New York City

Aphrodite looked at the goddess and her new hunter, shock very visible in her eyes. She opened her mouth, and in a VERY cold voice, she said "What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone paled. Aphrodite, the god of Love NEVER talked like that, and it is never a good idea to mess with the ONLY deity that can literally control your emotions and your love life.

Her shock wasn't really a surprise though, all the gods were shocked of seeing Artemis with Annabeth chase, the architect of Olympus. Every god, except Artemis and Poseidon, who was absent for some reason.

Artemis replied in a very controlled voice "the meaning of _this_, Perseus Jackson has betrayed Annabeth chase, my newest hunter".

Yes, you heard me right, and if you're shocked [**A.N: which I doubt, because there are a LOT of stories like this out on the web**], imagine how shocked the gods were:

Athena looked shocked, Zeus and Hera (the judge gods of marriage [**A.N: that's true again, the ultimate irony: the self-claimed god of cheating is really a god of marriage!**]) gasped, Apollo and Hermes, Percy's God-Friends looked angrily at Annabeth. Hephaestus shook his head, hades like him. Hestia (who knows everything anyway) just tended to her flames, and Dionysus and Ares looked amused, as if they knew something that Annabeth didn't.

Aphrodite sighed and said "That isn't possible." Annabeth replied "then who the hell is THAT?"

An I.M memory materialized in front of them, that particular memory was a little hurting, it was Percy, kissing the forehead of a black-haired girl with sea-green eyes. The girl said "I love you Perce." And Percy replied "I love you too, Amelie"

Annabeth said in a VERY angry tone "then WHAT was THAT?"  
>An even angrier Aphrodite answered "he wasn't cheating on you, in fact, it would be totally gross if he was cheating on you with <em>her<em>" Annabeth answered "what do you mean?"

A new voice answered "she means, meet Amelie, Percy's little sister."  
>Everyone turned, a very broken Poseidon was walking to the thrones, holding the figure of a teenager. He silently put the figure on the ground, it was a teenaged boy with raven-dark hair and see-green eyes, one or two strokes of gray hair visible on his head. He had a sword in his hands, and two or three silver arrows in his stomach.<p>

Poseidon looked at Annabeth and Artemis. He looked sad and broken, as if he'd lost the only thing dear to him. In a dangerously calm and low voice he said "What's the meaning of THIS?"

Artemis didn't see what was so important there, he just said absentmindedly "a _boy_, probably killed by my hunters"

Poseidon's sad and empty face morphed into a VERY ANGRY one. His tone didn't change as he said "a _boy?_ A BOY?" Artemis still didn't see the point, but Annabeth, being the _genius_ she is, figured it out and shrieked "Percy!"

Poseidon looked at her, and said "The hunters killed him. In fact, your lieutenant _Thalia grace _was the one who shot the three arrows that are in him right now."  
>Artemis paled, after all, Poseidon was known for thundering while he was angry, that calmness was NOT good news…<p>

"Apart from the fact that the _Athena spawn_ was the real reason of his death" Athena and Annabeth flinched simultaneously "Your hunters killed the savior of Olympus."

He looked at the "lord" of the council, and gave a speech very similar to one Artemis had given long years ago: "is THAT how we reward our heroes? Is that how we reward our SAVIOR? If THAT's the Olympian justice, I don't want any of it!"

Athena, Zeus, Artemis and Annabeth paled, they had witnessed a god cursing someone before, and they knew what was coming next.

Poseidon sighed deeply, and said "then hear me this _Athena spawn!_, I swear on my son's dead body, and on the river of Styx, that until this betrayal isn't solved, until any boy, or man is going to die because of the _stupidity_ of a Hypocrite like HER" he pointed at Artemis, "You, the GOD of hunt and every single participant of your HUNT, will rue this day. For the betrayal on my son, none of you shall survive anything about ANY of my domains of power. Your hunters will drown if they get to ANY source of water, and the earth SHALT be the doom of them should they ever rest on any earth. Thou shalt never forget the day thou killed thy hero, vos paenitebit interfecisti in die Perseus, (1), Το ορκίζομαι!(2)"

Out go boiling rage, Poseidon flashed out to his palace, taking his throne of power from Olympus to his own palace. With his leave, the meeting was automatically adjourned, most of the gods flashed to Poseidon, trying to soothe his anger, even Zeus left too, Aphrodite started to move out of the council, but before leaving the room, she stopped and said "just in case you're wondering, he was going to give you this morning."

She threw a little box to Annabeth and left, inside the box was a ring, the most beautiful ring Annabeth had ever seen.

**A.N:**

**So, this is a one shot about what you read(:D), I may continue it, and I apriciate if you Review.**

**Okay, in case you're wondering, those stuff Poseidon blurted out mean:**

**1) vos paenitebit interfecisti in die Perseus,: you will rue the day you killed perseus (latin)**

**2) Το ορκίζομαι: I swear it. (greek)**

**(about that part, Poseidon is very angry to speak modern English, so he switches to old English, latin and finally Greek (his mother tongue))**

**Davoid sighing off**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

A few hours ago, somewhere near NYC

A few hours before Annabeth joined the hunters, Percy was panicked, he was escaping from someone. NO it was not some Monster, NO it was not a titan, Giant or even a god. It was worse, it was her new little sister Amelie Parkinson calling for his blood.  
>Amelie was this 13 years old that had just joined CHB, although Percy knew her parentage, Poseidon had asked them to wait for a few more days before revealing the new Child of Big three to the politics of CHB.<br>On that particular hour, Percy had just tried to tease her, he shot him a wall of water, knowing nothing would happen to her, he hadn't used much force, but the challenge-loving sister didn't understand that.

So, after they reached the beach, the two were playing with water, trying to throw the other one off balance.  
>Amelie didn't know it yet, but this was a skill that EVERY child of Poseidon should be a master it.<p>

He unintentionally shot a wall of water to her feet, throwing her off-balance. Fortunately, Amelie wasn't a Brat, or a sassy, and she wouldn't nag if Percy won a fight.

so, after he went to check if nothing was wrong with her after the fall, he tried for ensuring that it wasn't anything personal, but she did that before him, she hugged him and said "I love you Perce", Percy just kissed her forehead and said "I love you too, Amelie"  
>none of them figuring out someone else was watching the scene as well<p>

Two hours later, Percy had just finished the ring, he planned to give it to Annabeth that night, and propose to her.

He was walking happily in the jungle, he knew no monster dared attack him, after all he wasn't the BANE of kronos for being a softie. So, when an arrow just missed him by an inch, he was completely terrified.

He stopped walking, and took out his pen. He said "all right, which of you guys was it? Travis? Connor? Nah, you two can't even pick up a bow…Will? You're trying to prank me?"

When no one answered, he just looked at the arrow, he was no detective, but even he could figure out the silver arrow, he frowned, "Artemis? Is the most MAN hating goddess trying to prank me?"

But when the next arrow _whoosh_ed, he just turned around in time to stop it with his pen-now sword.

He thought _so, no pranks then…can eidolons possess gods as well?_

But then, five teenager girls jumped off the trees. All of them hunters, Thalia, Atalanta and Phoebe, he knew from _previous_ encounters, but the other two he didn't know.

He said "what's up guys?", but the five hunters targeted their bows at him. He frowned and said "did I do anything wrong? If it's that message, I had nothing to do with it. But, why are you going full _punisher_ on me?

Thalia let go of her arrow, but Percy ducked. The other four shot too, but he evaded them too.

Percy was starting to get VERY worried, but he couldn't stop to talk, he was starting to remember his encounter with Carter Kane [**A.N: read the book guys, it's great (I think the name is **_**son of sobek**_**, it's a cross-over of PJO and Kane chronicles, it's not a FanFiction, a real book**].

After twenty minutes of ducking and evading, Archers ran out of arrow, they took out their weapons, and made a circle around Percy, Thalia attacking first, she fought like a demon, being a fast hunter-immortal probably helps, but he wasn't percy. Percy knew Roman AND greek styles of fighting, and because of that, he was the obvious dominator in Hand to Hand combat.

After two minutes, Percy disarmed Thalia, he was starting to get annoyed, and he just said "care to share WHAT's THE MATTER with you guys?"

No answer there, but this time all five hunters attacked him at once.

Ten minutes later, Percy was REALLY annoyed, and when percy gets annoyed, he figures stuff out, that cold 'I'll kill you' attitude of hunters wasn't the only odd thing he'd seen today. Right after his training with Amelie, all Campers were giving him the Glares, even accusing him of strange stuff, like betraying, and being disloyal _how can I be disloyal? My fatal flaw's loyalty for gods' sake!_

So, you can't really blame Percy when he just whacked one of the two unknown hunters, and rendered her unconscious. He thought _no water around here, a swordfight it is…_

But Atalanta attacked him from behind, and hit him with the back of her sword. Now the thing about Percy is: he HATES fighting dirty, and attacking from behind, is the WORST TYPE of playing dirty.

He snapped right there and then, and thought _time to teach these guys a lesson_, he thought about the ways _he _could play dirty, and remembered something a nymph told him many years ago: "the water is inside you" [**A.N: it's meant to be the thing that nymph told Percy in Battle of labyrinth, but I may have forgotten the actual dialog, so if it's now the exact dialog, sorry!**], and grinned.

He Shouted, and the ground around him shoke. He thought _a little more_, and from the holes in the ground, water came out with a LOT of pressure.

Percy grinned, and knocked Atalanta, phoebe and the other hunter out.

Then, he turned to Thalia, she was targeting his chest with her bow. Before percy could say anything, Thalia said "this is for Annabeth", and shot three arrows at his chest.

Unfortunately (if he could get more "unfortunate" _thanks a lot, FATES!_), the arrows were coated with paralyze poison, so he wouldn't die immediately. After two hours of pain, his vision started to blacken.

The last thing Percy saw before everything turned black, was a ball of light that morphed into his father, hugging him.

**A.N: surprise! This is the second chapter.**

**So this happens a little before the council scene in the previous chapter, and narrates what happened to Percy.**

**As I have said a LOT of times, I don't have a **_**real **_**schedule for updating (in fact, I wrote this second chapter in one of my classes, so it may be a little stupid/filler/etc…), but I probably will update soon.**

**Davoid Signing off**

**P.S: I'd appreciate if someone can find a quote (a verse of a song, poem, or even something someone said) that is related to this chapter, I can't think of anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The thing about immortals is, they tend to forget. At least that's what everyone thinks. This time though, Poseidon did NOT forget his oath.  
>He left the Olympian council, not officially, but the only time he actually set his foot on Olympus were on annual meeting on winter solstices. He couldn't and wouldn't forgive Artemis for his son's death, and being with her on Olympian councils didn't help.<p>

Now, Athena and Artemis were goddesses, so he couldn't do anything to them, but like every other god in his position, he took revenge on Athena's children, and Artemis' hunters.  
>Annabeth stayed with the hunters, the few first years she managed to hide the truth about Percy's 'betrayal', but when the entire Olympian council came to claim Amelie 'the betrayer' Parkinson in the annual huntercamper game of Capture the flag, …well…let's not go to the details of the aftermath.

Ten years after the apparent death of the Savior of Olympus, the hunters were unofficially the outcasts, New rome decided to move once again, this time not giving any information about their whereabouts [**A.N: remember? The romans can destroy their entire camp and town, and build it again in a matter of days (Son of Neptune.)**], and quarantine the Greek camp of demigods. For that act, Neptune, officially blessed Rome, the new Roman Navy nowadays includes more than just the rebuilt Pax.

Ten years after the incident, Zeus called for an emergency council meeting. Every single Olympian, even Hestia and Hades (who by the way got their thrones restored by the savior of Olympus) and Poseidon were summoned.

Percy's death didn't affect most of the immortals, I guess the clue is in the word 'immortal', they are timeless, so the death of one 'mortal' or 'demigod' isn't really that important to them.

Now a normal council meeting actually has several phases, at first the gods meet, Artemis, Poseidon and Hades give a report about the most important incidents that happened in their realms [**A.N: really, what can happen in the realm of Demeter, or Aphrodite, that needs immediate reporting?**]  
>Then a 'discussion' happens, something important that happened between the two meetings, and it usually leads to a fight between them. In this phase, a fight usually breaks out, one that includes a lot of cuss- words and even occasional fist fight. Because of this, no demigod is allowed in the council room at the time of council meetings, sometimes, gods tend to use their 'godly form' when it's not that necessary.<p>

As I was saying, most of the times, demigods are not welcome to the council, unless it has something to do with THEM [**A.N: like what happened at the end of titan's curse, and stuff**], but on this particular meeting, praetors of Rome and councilors of Camp half-blood were all there.

When Poseidon flashed to the council room, he was shocked: _how dare they come here?  
><em>There was this loud argument between roman, Greeks, and the hunters.

Reyna, the praetor of new Rome had a pale face out of fury, she was shouting at the lieutenant of Artemis, Thalia Grace. "He was your savior. OUR savior. How didn't you think before ACTING?" "He'd just betrayed my best friend! I didn't care about his 'deeds'!" "and you believed _her_ without even thinking? Even NOW don't you respect him enough to CONSIDER that the _Athena Spawn _made a MISTAKE?" "She Didn't!" "Really? Perseus' fatal flaw is _personal loyalty_ for gods' sake!" "So WHAT?" "So. He. Couldn't. Have. Betrayed. Her!"

Reyna literally thundered the last part to the five culprits, and the Greeks.  
>Why to the Greeks you ask? Well, they just 'ignored' Percy after Annabeth revealed the 'truth' to them, and even intentionally told his location to the hunters.<p>

Right then, Poseidon coughed, and every single being in the room noticed him. Everyone was shocked by seeing the state of the mournful god. He was wearing his war armor, the very same one he wore when he fought typhoon, and the giants. And he had his weapon of power, the trident on his back.

He looked at the crowd of gods, demigods, and hunters, and without any emotions said "let the _meeting_ begin!"

**A few hours later, Artemis' camp**

Artemis and her six main hunters returned to the camp, luckily, Poseidon didn't mean it when he said he'd kill her hunters if they even rested for an hour on the ground. He knew he had to be grateful for that, come to think of it, he'd even didn't kill his son's killers

By the night, all campers gathered around at the campfire, it was actually a normal scene in the Hunt, every time something major happened, or a new girl joined the hunt, they would sit around at the campfire, and something like a group therapy session happens.

After a few minutes, we 'reported' the meeting for them

"Alright, so the thing that _happened_" Thalia glared at Annabeth, who was trying to avoid the other hunters' gaze "was that Poseidon decided to show up in the meeting"

Everyone gasped. Poseidon wasn't really friendly to the Olympians after the whole Percy incident, if _HE_ was going to show up, something _MAJOR_ had happened.

"Yeah, Poseidon showed up, to report something, what he said was-"before she could continue, Thunder shook the entire valley. The river near the camp of the hunt started to boil, wind blew, and a wall of water was shot into the air.

All the hunters started to panic. A few minutes later, the wall of water took a form, the barely humanoid form turned to them.

_Did we anger the wrong river spirit god again?_

The humanoid shouted, a very inhumane loud growl filled the air. Thunder boomed, and another part of the river took the form of a watery hand, and the hand slammed into one of the tents near the river. _Is Poseidon angry again? _Let's say the tent vaporized and leave at that.

The form of water took another animalistic growl. And then, it disappeared.

Everything turned into normal once again. As if nothing had happened.

Everyone held their breath for another minute. All of a sudden Artemis felt a sudden urge to check if everyone was okay [**A.N: what's with me and 'sudden'?**], three point half minutes later, she realized Penelope and Helen were absent. She got worried, the sudden behavior of the river didn't make any sense, and with two of the killers of Percy Jackson missing, it was obvious that something was wrong.

As if on a cue, someone screamed. Every single hunter ran to the source of that sound. When they reached it, Helen was on the ground, holding her stomach. The other hunter was simply unconscious.

A few seconds more, Helen stopped breathing, and lay dead. Three long silver arrows were in her stomach, the one through her heart the cause of her death.

**A.N:**

**Alright. First, I have to thank EVERY ONE of you guys, thanks for the reviews.**

**Anyway I know this is kinda a filler. But it was necessary, I will write longer the next chapters, and I hope there are real POVs (as you can see, there was a **_**HoO**_**-esque POV part at the end of the story, I'm trying to write First Person POVs, and if I do that, there are gonna be a lot of flashback sequences in the next chapters.**

**So, before I forget again, I don't own PJO, HoO, etc… (In case I forget to write that on the next chapters)**

**Alright, Davoid signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason Grace wasn't in a real good mood. He'd just returned from Olympus, and he brought _real_ bad news, new as bad as Gaea's returns, although _THAT_ crisis had passed, due to the deeds of only ONE Half-blood: Perseus Jackson.

Jason still didn't forgive himself for what they'd done to just before he died, now _he _himself didn't do anything, but what he didn't do, as a 'born leader' was to stop his friends from managing to kill the Savior of Olympus.

He still did remember what that day.

_[Long Flashback scene starts NOW]_

_Camp half-blood, Ten years ago__  
><em>_Annabeth just turned her face from the awful scenery she'd just saw. She'd just witnessed her 'loyal and loving' boyfriend cheat on her with one of the unclaimed girls in the camp. She wasn't even THAT beautiful, come to think of it, she looked exactly like a female-version of Percy Jackson, but the daughter of Athena didn't really care about how about that unclaimed girl, all that mattered was that Perseus Jackson had to pay._

_So, you can understand what happened next, right? Annabeth tried to forget what she saw. She really did. She tried training with a sword, and all she could think of was UGH! I'll never be good as Percy, she tried jumping down the lava climbing section to practice diving, and when she splashed in the river, she thought about that first underwater kiss [__**A.N: The Last Olympian, remember?**__] she had with Percy.  
>She even tried reading a book about architecture, and the goofiness of his now ex-boyfriend was all that came to her mind. <em>

_She couldn't take it anymore, she just broke down then and there, she started crying unstoppably, and it took about five minutes before a camper noticed her. Travis Stoll was walking to Hermes camp to pester the new girl about her godly parent, and when he was passing the Great House, he saw the crying figure of a blond girl._

_Now blond girls aren't really rare in Camp half blood, all children of Athena are blonde, and Athena has a LOT of children, but most of them don't break down near the Great House, most of them aren't old-timers in Camp half blood, and there is only ONE child of Athena who has gray streaks in her blond hair, Annabeth chase, a hero of Olympus._

_So, he went to her, and said "Annabeth, what happened?"  
>The sobbing girl managed to say "Percy….cheated….on….me…."<em>

_Annabeth Chase and Travis Stoll weren't that close, but Annabeth was known to not make mistakes [__**A.N: yeah, right**__], and Travis Stoll wasn't known for thinking, unless it was about how to steal something or how to make a prank._

_Another thing Travis Stoll is known for, is his inability to keep secrets to himself, so in a matter of an hour, almost every camper knew about Percy's disloyalty and his cheating with Annabeth, some even swore they'd seen him hit her, some even swore they'd seen Percy flirt with a LOT of girls before, none of them even thinking about Percy's Fatal Flaw…_

_About two hours later, Percy returned to Camp from some unknown location [__**A.N: remember, it's not Percy's POV, and the campers didn't know why Percy was absent**__], he went straight to his cabin to take a shower from some hard work._

_While walking the short route from Thalia's Tree to Cabin three, he noticed some strange behaviors from his fellow campers._

_At first, Clarisse and will solace snickered at him while he was passing them, he acted as if he didn't notice, and then while he was walking past the Great house, Chiron looked at him and shook his head, as if saying I didn't expect something like THAT from you._

_After he took a shower, he went to teach sword fighting, who better than him anyway? He's the best swordfighter in the last third centuries [__**A.N: it's revealed that Luke is the best swordsman of the last third centuries, but at the end of BoO, Luke's dead isn't he?**__]_

_He went in the middle of arena, this time all his friends were there. Clarisse (if you can count her a friend), Jason, Leo, Nico, Travis, Connor, come to think of it, the only absent important person there was Annabeth, he __raised his eyebrow, but no one paid any attention to him, he cleared his throat, and everyone turned to him, when he asked them to start sparring, they all smirked, and no one did what he asked._

_He narrowed his eyes, and then started the class anyway._

_An hour later, when the class finished, he stopped his friends, and said "alright. What the hell is it with you guys?"  
>Jason raised his eyebrow, he started to tell their opinions in most polite way possible, but apparently Clarisse le rue didn't care about politeness, he just looked at the son of sea god, and spit in his face, and left.<em>

_Jason was shocked, not from the fact that Clarisse had spit in his face, mostly from the fact that she didn't attack him. But the others just looked at him, and said "we just never thought you could be THAT disloyal…"_

_Percy looked confused, what did I do this time? He thought, but before he could ask them, they just left him._

_[long flashback scene ends here]_

Jason still couldn't forgive himself for what happened next. None of the campers could. After all, they'd killed their only chance of survival right after he saved them twice. The worst part? They didn't respect him enough to burn his shroud in the Camp, all Chiron said was "Today That Cheater Dies. All Hail Thalia Grace, The Killer of betrayer!" part of the reason Rome left them was this dishonorable act to their Ex-Praetor's memory.  
>About two or three years after that, Percy was still a cheater and betrayer to their eyes, they even thought of Amelie Parkinson (who at the time was still unclaimed), as a betrayer.<p>

What happened next? In the annual game of CTF [1], Annabeth attacked Amelie to take the flag, and Amelie attacked Annabeth because she knew the truth of Percy's death. After Amelie Parkinson pinned Annabeth chase to the ground, and campers won the hunter/camper game for the first time, all the campers, hunter, Grover and Juniper were flashed to the dueling scene.

_Amelie pinned Annabeth to the ground, and kicked her ribs.  
>Most of the campers protested, they didn't want to see the 'bad guy' win in the story, right then, all the gods flashed to camp. All the gods except Poseidon, who didn't care about the Greek camp for some reason<em>

_Athena looked at her daughter disapprovingly, all of the gods looked grim. Come to think of it, none of the godly parents had talked to their children after Percy's death._

_Amelie bowed, all other campers and hunters after her, even Annabeth managed to get up somehow and bow to the gods. After they all stopped bowing, Zeus opened his mouth to say something, but Poseidon (who as I said before was absent) was faster, a sign of trident appeared above Amelie._

_Everyone looked at her with fear, knowing about his 'relation' with Percy, it was obvious to them now, Annabeth had –Finally- Made a mistake._

_Chiron paled, but Zeus looked at him with disgust, and said "All Hail Amelie Parkinson, Daughter of the sea god, Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of the horses"_

For the record, most of the campers thought like Jason, the only one of his friends who didn't think of Amelie as the 'bad girl' or let's say 'slutty b*tch' was piper McLean, who being the daughter of Aphrodite, knew about Percy's brotherly relationship with Amelie.

Every single camper just remembered everything they thought about Percy, how they forgot to mention he was a friend, how they dishonored his memory after his death.

Percy Jackson's Delayed burial didn't help their relationship with Poseidon, or Rome for that matter

Now, Jason Grace had Very bad news, so he called a 'war council' once again.

When all the campers gathered around for the news, Only Jason could talk, because after Percy, he was camp's De facto leader.

He looked at the camp with fear in his eyes, and said "a terrible war is coming", everyone looked at him blankly, Jason tried again, "an Old enemy has risen", leo tried to help: "dude, could you be a little more specific?"

Jason sighed, and said "he's coming, Tartarus has risen once again."

**A.N: alright, so this is mostly a chapter to explain what happened to the camp in this 10 years. I promise we will have present time more in the next chapters.**

**1) CTF stands for Capture the flag**

**Alright, thank for the reviews and F&Fs guys, I'm really grateful.  
>I don't own PJO, or BoO for that matter.<strong>

**Oh and before I forget: this is an AU, the aftermath of BoO is a bit different, this time Leo survives, and Percy's the only one who fights Gaea (FYI Octavian dies anyway, and of course the stupid nosebleed doesn't happen. Let's not go through the fact the Percy can control the water, so he can't actually Have his blood dropped on the ground, unless he's really dying and stuff…), and frank and hazel return to Rome, Percy and Annabeth were supposed to go to Rome for college, but…yeah**

**Okay, Davoid, signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously:  
>"This is for Annabeth!"<br>[Line break]

**Void's POV  
><strong>I sighed. I had to return to the PJO universe again, the only good thing about it? All the campers and romans know me there. I opened the document for a new chapter and willed to enter the realm. You know the normal procedure.

Like every other time, my head started spinning, my vision blackened, and after a few seconds I blacked out.  
>When I woke up again I wasn't in the Apollo cabin as I normally do. This time, I was in underworld.<br>Just near the beginning of the EZ-death line. I thought _now that's new…_

I waited a little, an important story arc must be happening or else I wouldn't have started here.

A few more minutes, Charon passed a horde of dead across the styx. One of the dead was painfully familiar. I thought _who's THAT?_

I walked with the dead. A few more minutes of walking and we reached the judges. The familiar guy was the fifth in the line, and it took a rather short but painfully long time for the judges to send two to asphodel, one to Elysium and one to the isles of punishment.

He walked to the judges, the three judges stood in attention, that doesn't happen a lot, I mean you don't actually see Shakespeare or Minos of Crete bowing to someone. _Who the hell IS that guy?_

The left judge said "Saved Olympus for two times, I say Elysium"

The right judge said "Has insulted the gods for too long, I say asphodel"

The middle judge said "has been a loyal man, he served his time as the savior with honorable deeds, I say isle of the blessed"

Now THAT was shocking, normally, you have to be a great hero for THREE times to earn the Isle of the Blessed. Suddenly I frowned _is that who I think he is?_

After a rather long silenced discussion between the three judges, the one in the middle said "you can go to the isle of the blessed. You have earned your reward-" He paused in the middle of his sentence, as if someone was talking in his head, but he continued "Perseus Jackson."

I loudly said "WHAT?"

_How's he dead? I was here just yesterday…_ I decided to read his memories, what I saw was really shocking. Thalia Grace shot three paralyzing arrows at him, and he died after Three hours of extreme pain?

_Okay…is this an AU?_ I decided to talk to the guy, but he looked rather bored, he just looked at me and said "dude, would you mind…" I said "why are you dead?" Percy's sarcastic personality took over as he pointed to the three arrows who somehow were inside his soul. I frowned, _once a Percy, always a Percy.._

I said "I meant, why did the hunters kill you?" he replied "would you believe me if I said I DON'T know?"

I sighed and tapped into my author's powers to see the plots of this AU…

_So…Titan war, Giant war, wait…Leo isn't dead? Uh…nevermind…Daughter of Poseidon Amelie Parkinson… wait…Annabeth's with the hunters now? Oh crap…_

I looked at the betrayed son of the sea god, and said "alright, this is gonna be a little shocking, but Annabeth's why you're dead…"

He scoffed and said "yea right, and I'm aquaman…" I sighed and said "I'm serious…she saw you and your sister, and thought you're cheating on her, so she joined the hunt…" he thought for a minute and said "wait…so that means…OH Gods that WHY that b*tch's F*ckin' KILLED ME!" he exploded, and started to mess with the Styx.

After one or two _choice words_ about the hunters and after killing a few guarding hellhounds, he calmed down, and in a very lowly voice said "okay…Thanks for so _helpfully _enlightening me about my death…can I go and enjoy a li'l bit of peace and quiet there?" he pointed at the isle of blessed, I sadly said "bad news. World still needs you" he frowned and said "what is it _this_ time?" "Tartarus is rising."

[Line break]

To say the least, Thalia grace was nervous

Ten years ago, she had shot the three arrows that killed the most powergul demigod on earth. To do that and to avenge a friend, she and four of the most Man-hating hunters joined had engaged in a fight with him, and after a very _hard _battle, by killing him they'd made the ENTIRE hunt suffer the wrath of Poseidon.

The most painful part? She'd made a mistake. A F**kin' mistake. Even now it was too hard for her to admit her best friend had made a Grave mistake that caused her to kill not only his best male friend, but also the only hope of Olympus in case a crisis happened.

She'd seen the outcome of her actions in the recent Olympian council, and then when she saw the horrible death of one of her ...uh…partners in crime, Helen  
>[line break]<p>

Thalia, the lieutenant of Artemis and Annabeth chase the best tactician and interrogator went to Artemis' tent, to 'interrogate' the only witness.

"I told you, I saw _nothing!_"

Annabeth sighed and said again "look, we have a killer, a dead body, and a suspicious MO in this case, we need to know _what_ or _who_ should we look for."

Thalia rolled her eyes and looked at Artemis and said "couldn't you read her memories, my lady?"

She grinned and said "anything she remembers, we now see"

A few minutes later, that _vision_ hadn't helped at ALL. All Penelope had seen was the three arrows that hit her poor comrade. She'd just shrieked before something or _someone _rendered her unconscious.

The worst part? Thalia and her mistress knew they couldn't spare any more time for investigating and searching for the murderer, as far as Zeus cared, the matter of Tartarus was a more important issue that the death of some hunter.

[Line break]

Meanwhile is CBH

Jason grace was NOT a happy camper. He was staring at Thalia's Tree, deep in thought.

He heard the growl of a hellhound, and ran to the source of that sound, uncapping his sword as well.

A few minutes of running and he reached a rather strange demigod…for starters he wasn't a teenager as normal newbies are, a boy of probably nineteen, and he was defending himself rather well against the hellhound, considering the fact that he only had a sword.

Jason's sense of heroism kicked in, and after a rather _VERY_ hard fight the mutt disarmed him and pinned him to the ground, but right before the monster could kill him, the demigod hit the monster with jason's gladius and killed it.

He helped Jason up, his crooked grin soooo familiar. _Wait, black hair…crooked grin…_

"Percy?"

**A.N:**

**Alright, so this is the first chapter with a first person POV, should I put more of them? (please give me a feedback)**

**Okay…not much to tell, thanks for reviews, and F&Fs guys, **

**Davoid, signing off**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previously:

"Percy?"

[Line break]

**Percy POV**

I sighed, _way to keep my identity secret!_ I grabbed Jason's throat and slammed him to the tree nearby. I stared him in the eyes, and in a lowly voice I said "Look kid. You're not gonna tell anything about this to anyone, you get it?" I could say he was intimidated, because the _great_ hero of Olympus had paled out of fear. I smirked and said "pathetic!"

I turned around and started to move away, and I knew what was coming next.

**Jason POV**

I don't know what got into me, but right after he started to walk away, I attacked him.

Maybe I wanted to knock him out and drag him to the camp? Maybe I wanted to be the _real_ greatest hero of Olympus, or maybe I simply was jealous.

Never mind my motive, what happened was this: he blocked my attack without even turning back. Then, he turned to me, his trademark crooked grin was gone, instead he had a daring smirk, with an evil glint in his eyes. He spun his famous sword, Riptide, and pointed it at me. "Come on!" he grinned "I dare you!"

Unfortunately (for me that is), I'm not someone who backs down a challenge, and I went into my fighting stance.

Our last duel, about eleven years ago has been one of my hardest duels, but I've been training ever since, and Percy's been dead, so defeating him should be a piece of cake, right?...Wrong.

I attacked first, aiming for his sides, he chuckled and blocked it with his left hand [**A.N: his left hand was empty!**]. I attacked again and again, thrusting and stabbing, he smiled and punched me in the chest in the middle of one of my unsuccessful attacks.

That punch threw me to the tree once again. I knew he was going to attack now, I waited for a few more seconds, but I saw him waiting for me to engage him again.

This time I ran toward him, in the last second I attacked him with my sword, but he simply sidestepped and tripped me. He pointed his unused sword at me and said "you lose"

Once again he started to walk away, I said "Percy, please come back to us…" he stopped and in a very cold voice replied "give me one reason to."

I frowned, _he didn't forgive us, did he?_ But I knew there was nothing I could say for him to return. I mean, I couldn't just say "you have to, your fatal flaw is loyalty" that would just prove the fact that the Greek demigods simply saw him as a slave, who's supposed to come and save their butts every time they need him.

He scoffed, and started to walk away, before vanishing in the jungle, he said "you won't mention any of this"

[Line break]

**Unknown location, unknown POV**

He sat behind his desk, and in a rather businessman like stance, he looked at the door expectantly.  
>He wasn't disappointed, someone knocked the door.<p>

He absentmindedly said "come in"

The door opened, a man stepped in the light.

The man was wearing a black armor, he had no helmet on him, and so he could see his face.

He had no battle scars on his rather cruel face. His eyes like a pair of black molten metals. He said in a deep and commanding voice "when should we attack, _my lord_?"

He did NOT like how the 'guest' said "my lord", it was as if his 'guest' was mocking him. But he forced a smile on himself and said "the declaration is now complete, we only need someone to send the message to the _newbies_"

If he could, his guest would've rolled his eyes, "I think it should be our old _friend_:"

The 'guest' pointed to a place in the center of the room, a wall of black light appeared, everyone covered their eyes, a few seconds later, the wall of light was no more, and in the center of its last signs, a being looking like a human with golden eyes was kneeling.

The blonde humanoid looked up to the two standing beings, and with a grin he said "my lords"

**A.N: Short chapter, I know. Not my best chapter either, but thanks for reviews and F&Fs once again!**

**Not much to say, but can you guess who were the three guys? (The last one's pretty obvious, and the other two aren't that hard to guess either.**

**Anyway, until next time:**

**Davoid, signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Olympus, the Great Hall**

**Artemis POV**

As I sat on my Throne, the session begun.

As always, the council started on 'immediate' emergencies, which is the more professional name for Demeter's nagging about the decrease of cereals' production, which as always was a subject no one cared about.

Then the _pontifex _came to do his job, first she asked for a shrine to Kym [**A.N: I'm not gonna think about her real name, BoB goddess who helped kill polybotes, you know who I'm talking about**], which Zeus declined ("no, storms are my thing"), then he asked for a shrine to Pluto, and (surprise) hades started crying ("why don't I get any attention? Boo hoo…").

After the pontifex asked all he was planning (and failed to get any support for any of it), Annabeth chase, one of my hunters and the "architect of Olympus" asked for an audition. She said something about one of the "ancient" sites in Greece that was crumbling to the pieces. I wasn't really paying attention to him, Apollo (who had got his "oracle" back) was once again muttering stuff about him being the big brother, and I, of course, was arguing with him, silently that it.

So, when all the 'mortals' finished talking, i started to explain about MY situation:

I stood up and while looking daggers at Poseidon, I said "I have a problem."

"Someone, who has Hydrokinesis, is-"something interrupted me: in the middle of the council room, the hearth of Hestia erupted in flames: a wall of golden fire rose to the heavens (mortal expression, sorry)

After it wore off, in the middle of the hearth, stood a well-built man in tuxedoes. He had a scythe hung over his back and had golden eyes. _Wait, scythe? Golden eyes?_ Poseidon sighed and said "father."

Father wasn't really patient, he threw the nearest lightning bolt (that mattered to be the master bolt) to the titan. Obviously, the titan made it stop in mid-air, controlling time lets you do that.

He laughed, and said "fear not, Olympians! I am but a courier in this affair of yours."  
>To prove his statement, he took out a scroll out of his pocket <em>how did he fit THAT in his pockets? <em>And started reading: "in the name of Chaos, and by the blood of Erebus, I, tartarus, The lord of the pit, hereby declare war to the usurpers of the throne of power: the Olympians."

He threw the scroll in the ground in front of us, and said "it appears my objective is done. Until next time, Olympians!"

And he came the same way he arrived.

[**line break**]

**Thalia's POV**

We just arrived to CHB. Trust me, if it wasn't for this …ah…_situation_ with the primordial gods, I for one, would never return to THIS place.

Normally, the hunters are the ones who have to ignore the campers, but THIS time, it was the campers who were giving us silent treatment. The reason's obvious: the last time we were here, Amelie got claimed. Right now, I could literally _see_ the anger and hatred she was radiating. She held the sword that once the Great hero harmed Ares with, and I knew if she started to fight with one of us, including me, she would DEFINIETLY win, and if she attacked to kill, the campers wouldn't stop here, of course if they didn't help her instead.

But now, she HAD to ignore us, we (campers, hunters, the legion, even the amazons) had to unite for the battle that was bound to happen these days. I was looking at my tree, which still stood tall as a barrier against the monsters.

Suddenly, I heard the horn blow: _three blows: that means an ambush!_

I looked at Annabeth chase, and said "it's an honor fighting with you, wise girl", and together, we ran to the source.

When we reached the 'battlefield', the fight had already begun: demigods and monsters were tackling everywhere, a LOT of monsters, against about 300 fighters in the side of the gods.

In a matter of seconds, I was fighting about ten monster. And even I, an immortal huntress of artemis, was panting in exhaustion.

**Annabeth's POV**

About fifty minutes after the fighting started, I saw Thalia fighting with a powerful enemy demigod. I looked around, there was an archer on the top of one of the trees around us. He didn't look like Apollo, and sure as hell _HE_ wasn't a huntress (!), I thought _who the hell is he?_

He aimed at a group of satyrs, and shot an arrow in the middle of the group, it exploded and killed them all. His aiming was _flawless_, and that coming from a _huntress of Artemis_, is something.

Suddenly I knew who he was, **Orion**, the giant who had fought with Reyna, Thalia, hylla, and phoebe about ten years ago, in the last giant war.

And in a second, the truth fell into my mind: _she'd not gonna make it!_

**Percy's POV [A.N: surprise!]**

I was running like a wraith, picking monsters off in the jungle and killing them, when I reached the battle field. It wasn't a pleasant site: let's just say monsters were winning, shall we?

I looked around, campers and hunters didn't look troubled in fighting, but then I noticed it…

I started running again: stabbed one monster while running, slammed into one, threw my sword at one, and right before it happened, I tackled her away.

_I did it!_

**thalia's POV**

Someone threw me.

I repeat again: someone, freaking, threw me.

I turned around, ready to go 'daughter of the zeus' on whoever the f**k who threw me, when I saw it.

In the place I was fighting, stood someone. He was holding his stomach, all the monsters around him dead, and in the middle of the 'turning-into-golden-dust' process. i looked to the place he stared at. An archer was sitting carelessly on a tree near us.

I threw a few arrows at whoever the archer was, he fell, and when he hit the sword of a fallen demigod on the ground, he vanished.

I looked at my 'savior' again. I gasped.

History repeats: there stood a man, holding his stomach. Three arrows sticked out of his stomach.

He was Percy Jackson.

**A.N**

**Allright. SORRY for the pause. I was (and am) in the middle of my midterm exams, so I had to, like, study. So I guess it explains why this chapter is sooooo crappy.**

**Nothing to explain, ****Hydrokinesis**** means power to control water…**

**That's all folks**

**Oh, and I **_**might**_** write a story about a 'betrayed' percy after this one, unfortunately, it's a 'superpercy'.**

**Let me explain this:**

"**superpercy" is NOT a name in fanfiction, although "overpowered percy" is, and it means that a fanfic writer gives a LOT of power to percy, or any other character, for example: percy becomes the assistant of chaos, and he has chaos' power. It's stupid: why should you write a LONG story about this character, and why the hell should he fight "hard" in his final battle against his enemy, if he can control the reality itself?**

**Writing this stories is hard (or else they would be stupid). There are some good stories like that (a few of chaos stories are good, really) but unfortunately, that type of story is VERY famous.**

**Notice: Rick riordan has explained the fact that percy isn't an almighty warior: he has a freaking **_**fatal flaw**_** to prove that.**

**So…I guess THAT's all, folks.**

**Davoid, signing off**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thalia POV**

"What? Why I can't visit him?"

Will solace looked at me with a raised eyebrow, he looked like _why indeed_?

It's just _sooo_ frustrating! Why did it have to be _him?_ I could bear being in debt of any other freaking person, but _nooooo_, it HAS to be Percy freaking Jackson.

I was standing near the camp infirmary. Nico stood 'guard' at the door, while Will solace was tending to the wounded campers, and romans.

It wasn't only me, though. Annabeth was sitting in a bench near the infirmary, and Amelie was walking, my ADHD brain claimed _that's what Percy does when he'd nervous_, damn you ADHD brain.

So, here's the problem: I was fighting a demigod, a powerful demigod mind you, and yet, I failed to see the worst enemy to any hunter. But someone had tackled me to the ground. Thus, saving me.

That _someone_ was the same person who I'd kill a decade ago. And the most awful part: he was shot the same way.

I'm here, because I feel obliged to ask for his forgiveness, although the annoying ADHD conscience of my mind is humming _like that would change anything!_ Have I ever mentioned I hate having ADHD? It makes you think about the most stupid and unrelated stuff while you have to focus on something, like now that I have to narrate this story and I'm mentioning ADHD…you know what? Forget it

I'm not the only one here though, a lot of demigods have tried to pay him a visit, but Solace is as stern as ever, Annabeth and of course his sister, Amelie are there, and I can say they are at least as worried as I am.

I know, Awful mixing of past and present tense…being nervous does that to you…

Back to the matter at hand. The three of us were waiting for will to let someone in, I started to think about Amelie. She was a 100% different that the girl I once thought was the girlfriend of Percy Jackson _how I didn't see the similarities in them, I'll never know…_ no longer did she have that shy and 'please-don't-notice-me' attitude, she'd learned to hold her head up, literally. I guess going to a few quests and saving the western civilization for several times can help that, she had unofficially took the place of the greatest heroine alive, which is BTW one of the few times a female holds the position (atalanta held that, before she join the hunters)…

After about ten minutes and ten seconds (being ADHD, I could literally _count_ the seconds), Amelie stopped walking, and looked at me, I couldn't help being intimidated by the coldness of her voice "I'm going to 'channel' some anger." We both knew she meant slaughtering a few dozen training dummies in the arena, "when he wakes up: you. Call. ME"

I nodded and she ran to the arena, which is close to the infirmary, I sighed and looked at Annabeth. She was still crying, probably thinking of a way to …ah…apologize.

Will solace, the best healer in the two camps decided to take a break, he came out of the tent (which has the 'interdimensional decoration' thingy on it (Annabeth is saying it's called a pocket dimension. Shut up Annabeth) and holds a lot more people that you'd think of) and said to us "he'd gaining conciseness"

Annabeth said in a shaky voice "I'm going to find Amelie" but I decided to face the inevitable.

I walked in, a few minutes later, I found his bed.

To be brutally honest, Percy looked fine. Fine for a man that has just escaped death that is.

He had a few scars, three in the shape of arrow heads, which were probably my arrows, and a few bruises here and there, other than that, he had no scar on his body. He looked up, and weakly said "hey thals"

There, that's exactly what I hate about this guy: as leo so wisely says, he can't stop acting like the noble hero so that I can hate him. And guess what? That makes it worse: if he hated me, I could manage, I deserve that, but he doesn't, he actually saves me from dying in the same way he did.

As it turned out, it took quite a few seconds to ponder about that, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said "uh…you fine?"

When I failed to answer, and simply nodded, he looked at me and _que awkward moment here:_ "so…" he was rubbing the back of his neck, the way we all look when we don't know what to do.

He thought for a second, and said "care to explain why you have done soft, pinecone face?"

I had a feeling that it's not the exact sentence he was thinking about.

When I failed to answer that, someone cleared their throat. I turned back. Amelie, stood there and waited for her 'audience' with Percy.

He looked at me as I was leaving the place, and said "just to clear things up, I don't hold anything against you"

I nodded as I left the place, silently joining the hunters, and sitting alone at the pavilion

Come to think of it, I'd never seen Percy THAT serious and 'literate', he always had a retort, and a sarcastic remark. And he couldn't, wouldn't sit still…

Percy Jackson WAS weakened in the fight, I guess some scars, never heal.

**A.N:**

**Alright. This chapter is actually a 'how did Thalia think' chapter, not really about the story, although I should say percy's personality will be something like the one in this chapter, and the one which he fought Jason in, as you **_**might've**_** noticed, I can't write 'personalities' really good, so all characters ARE OOC.**

**Yeah. A filler chapter, but as I said, I really didn't (and if my report card is going to contain the grades I THINK I've got won't) have my laptob for a while, and that means less updates, with less words.**

**O-kay…I think that's it**

**Please review.**

**Davoid, signing off**


End file.
